Lucky Danny
by Creeply
Summary: An experiment goes wrong in the lab for Maddie and right for Danny. One shot. Lemon. Review


**Review. Next thing up soon. Read and review. Madeline/Danny Phantom one shot. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"JAck! Please this is insane!" Madeline Fenton shouted as she struggled against the bonds that held her firmly to the inside of the Ghost Zone portal. Her idiotic husband was standing beside an enormous ray machine with his heavy hazmat suit on which held in his gut and hid his chubby body. It also made him look taller then he really was.

"Don't worry darling!" He shouted loudly through the suit towards his struggling wife who nervously looked around herself, the chains were too tight and expertly made. She was not getting out of this and it did not look like he was going to be talked out of it. Her husband and hers ghost obsession had gradually gotten bigger and bigger as time went on to the point where their little experiements just did not seem like enough.

He must have gone off of the deep end when he first poised the idea. She had at first thought that he had been joking, who in their right mind who called tehmselves a scientist would even consider this a rational option? But then he had pressed the fact and she had woken up with him taking a few measurements. Before she knew it he had chained her to an enormous moving platform which was slowly inching towards the portal that she had built. He liked to think that he had made it, but it had mostly just been her hard work.

Yet like most typical males he did not seem to want to give her any credit for all of the hard work that she put into it. Instead he made fun of her at every turn, and concocted hare brained schemes which would probably get everyone in the neighborhood killed! Liked this one! Had he even tested out the machine? Probably not as that would be just too intelligent of him!

Madeline did not want to go through with this! She did not want to die! But this seemed like the only option at this rate!  
"But Jack! It makes no sense! they are not beings held by rational laws! Why would any of it attract them? How could it possibly work? And how did you figure out how to actually make a machine that would do what you are proposing?" She said hurriedly. He frowned in the suit and tapped his chin wondering for a moment before he shrugged in response.

"Oh darling dearest don't you know? Everything gets horny! Even ghosts!" Madeline slapped her face, she wiggled in her gloves and cursed herself for not making something that would allow her to easily slip out in case he ever slipped off of the deep end.  
"That is not true at all! There have been countless cases of animals avoiding sexual pleasure in nature during the off mating season! Not to mention thousands of people who choose not to identify in any strict gender or sexual code and abstaine from sexual contact all together! You are merely grouping-"  
"Less yapping more zapping!" Jack shouted in response as he leveled the ray at his younger far more attractive wife and pressed the button which shot a cord of pure green energy directly at his trapped wife slowly pushing her over the edge and into the enormous waiting maw that was the ghost zone portal.

The young red headed woman screamed the entire time down as the ray worked its strange futuristic impossible magic on her. She was already a very full figured woman, she took good care of herself and inherited most of her good looks from her mom and luckily enough passed those good looks onto her two wonderful children. But this ray was changing her, changing her drasticlly.

She could feel it, her atoms coming apart at the seams and then being re put back together in a different way. It felt odd and off and ever so slightly unnatural. She gasped and moaned as the skintight blueish green jumpsuit that she wore began to stretch and scream as her entire body contorted into brand new shapes. Her hips expanded gradually, first it was just a little extra padding in the back and then suddenly she heard a loud rip and felt the seat of her pants completely tear in half exposing her bare bottom. She had not thought to wear underwear today. She doubted that any of hers would fit anymore.

Her butt and hips were huge and jiggly and resembled something out of a very cheap porno magazine. She pulled against her chains in fear as she looked over her shoulder at her new bigger rear. Her hips had jutted out and her hourglass like figure had added a few dozen good pounds of sand to it. She felt her breath hitch in her chest and as she breathed in she stared down in shock at what was blossoming out of her chest.

She had been naturally blessed with large Double D breasts that were nice and firm even considering her age and the fact that she had a couple of kids. But now they were changing, getting larger and larger yet never once drooping, they remained firm and fixed, her nipples pointing out proudly and gradually getting larger and larger. Growing to expand across her smooth unblemished skin. She moaned and gasped as her boobies rubbed against each other and the too tight fabric that was keeping them oh so rudely confined inside of her jumpsuit.

She shimmied and rubbed her breasts against the chain until finally they burst free her clothing now lay around her in so much tatters and she felt her mind swimming in shock, she had no idea that her husband was capable of making something that completely turned science and reason on its head. She felt like she might just faint from what had happened. She glared upwards at her husband who was sticking his head into the zone with a wide dopey grin on his face. He shot her his typical brain dead smile and flashed an overly friendly thumbs up. She hated how perky he looked, as if everything was going exactly to plan. Which in all honesty it probably was, this was probably the only plan that he had ever made that was actually working. She had no idea how he was even able to make something like this!

Her husband normally couldn't even make his own breakfast and yet here he was creating a device that made her resemble a complete bimbo! Her massive hips and large inviting breasts had torn straight through her clothing and left her in little more then form fitting rags that looked more at home on something like a 1940's adventure movie poster where she would be the damsel in distress. She growled at her husband as he raised a megaphone to his glass covered lips and cleared his throat.

"Here Ghost! Here ghostie ghostie ghostie! Come here and let us do an experiement to see if you actually experience lust! You little inhuman monsters who have probably never felt it before in your miserable pointless lives!" Madeline really wished that he would stop attempting to antagonize the beings that were capable of rewriting the laws of physics and nature at a whim. But of course her idiot husband was never one to be detered by such things as common sense, logic or keeping his lover and family save.

She continued to struggle against the bonds while Jack screamed into the void. He finally frowned and checked his watch.  
"Well this has taken us sixteen seconds. I'm going to esculate things." He said casually grabbing a spray bottle that sat beside him and flinging it towards his wife as the cap came off. Maddie screeched as the smelly green liquid slapped against her and began to soak all across her body. She sniffed and instantly felt herself grow increasingly wet. She had no idea what it was that he had splashed on her. But if she had to take a wild guess she would say a pheremone that would probably attract every last ghost within a thirty mile radius.

She shivered to think what sort of monstrosities might come bursting out and attack her!

Danny Feton relaxed in his room and then sniffed, he smelt something delicious and otherworldy. He sighed as he stood up. Probably something going on in the ghost zone, the eighteen year old had been dealing with the garbage from that alternate dead person dimension for years now. He had eventually gotten sick of it all and made it so that the ghosts would not follow him through the portal anymore. Which meant that although he could get into the zone, it was a ghost free area all around his house and the portal, it meant that he could actually relax a little while he hung around at home. And he deserved a bit of relaxation as he had been saving the day for so long.

And his friends were being dicks and he wanted some alone time. He sighed as he stood up and continued to sniff the air. Something was drastically different, he had slowly grown stronger as he got older, both physically and spiritually. Pun intended. He got up and followed his nose. Something wasn't right here. He frowned and activated his ghostly form. He grinned down at it, as he had gotten older he had filled out more and now looked more like the superhero that he so wanted to be. With impressive muscles all across his body, a strong build and a solid head on his already very tall father.

He phased through the floor and the walls and slowly grew invisible as he got to the basement of his house where the smell was growing even stronger. He paused, the ghost portal to the ghost zone was on. He gulped nervously as he saw his dad leaning his head through it and shouting something through it. It was hard to hear since it was so muffled. Knowing his dad though it was probably something stupid and insane. Danny sighed as he phased through the air and flew behind him. He just had to pull his dad in and then close the portal from the other side. That could buy him a bit of time to learn what that smell was and stop it from stinking up the entire zone and to also save his dad.

There might not be many ghosts around anymore, but it was still better to keep them out of the immediate area and away from humanity and his town. Danny waited until his father's massive shoulders heaved and he pulled back wiping his brow. He was wearing a hazmat suit, for the first time in his life showing a bit of actual common sense. Danny moved quickly still see through behind his father.

He turned his leg tangable as Jack took a step and yelped as he fell onto his big flabby white ass. Jack cried out in pain and Danny rolled his eyes at his father's babyish attitude as he slapped the close button on the portal and masterfully flew through it and slapped the off button sealing his Dad out of danger. He stopped and stared and slowly grew visible at the sight that he saw.

It was his mom. Rubbing her thighs together, and moaning heavily trying to touch herself as she floated in mid air, he could see a strange green and pink vapor ooze off of her in great big mists. Her body had changed drastically. She was now easily the sexiest person that he had ever seen. Maybe even the sexiest person who ever lived.

He gulped and he felt something weird happening with his ghost clothes, they seemed to be changing. Sure he knew that his clothing wasn't exactly normal, what with him being able to bring it out at will. But this was something drastically different, it was completely dissapearing from reality leaving him naked in the middle of an alternate dimension in front of his horny mom! Who looked much more attractive then she had a few hours ago...when he last saw her.

"Holy shit." Danny said in shock as his massive dick popped out and thunked nearly to his knees. He had a pretty big cock, he was honestly very proud of it. Madeline turned slowly in the air, she was floating around seeing as the rules of reality didn't exactly stay steady in this universe. She gasped when she saw him and slapped her hands to her tits, the smell of her dripping wet pussy flew through the air and Danny licked his lips without thinking about it.

"Ghost boy!" She said in amazement. Danny slowly floated towards her, she was a little taller then him now, but not by much. He gazed up at her as his hands seemed to move on their own. Her hands moved as well before getting stopped by her shackles. She growled and yanked at them. Danny touched her and phased her out of her torn apart clothing and bonds with one easy pull. The two floated in space until she gripped his shoulders and nervously planted her lips against his as if it was the most natural move in the world.

Danny prickled before he felt his hands move on their own and cup her large jiggly butt cheeks. They felt so firm and yet simultaneously so inviting. He groaned as his tongue darted out of his mouth and pressed into hers, instantly over taking her own tongue, the normally strong and independent ghost hunter was completely flabberghasted and had no idea how to respond to this. After all here she was dragged into an alternate dimension and french kissing some undead monster.

And it felt good. She gasped as his massive cock pressed against her needfully, he wanted her. She could feel just how much he overwhlemingly wanted to be inside of her. She gulped. She could smell the lust oozing off of him in waves. Her legs rubbed togeter and she instincitvely dropped to her knees in front of him. His dick slapping her playfully on her large gooey tit and then again on the face.

Danny wanted to apologize but he felt his tongue getting all tied up and eventually he could not say a word. Her breath was against the underside of his dick and her nice big lips were kissing him slowly and teasing him into more and more horniness. He wanted to ravish her, but instead her lips parted and he slid into her mouth unable to comprehend anything further, he gasped and thrust his hips forwards until his large balls slapped against her chin. Her throat seemed to instintictively relax and allow him to slap even further in.

She began to suck and gulp on his cock her throat constricting and then relaxing so that he was getting harder then he had ever thought possible. Danny groaned his mouth falling open as he slid his hand through her hair and grinned down at her. They did not want to speak for some reason words just did not seem neccessary at the moment. They were both too aroused to speak or think properly.

Danny grinned as he reached down and bent in half, his stomach resting on top of her head. He flicked one of her nipples until it was poking out as hard as a diamond. Maddie began to huff and pant, her hands going to his balls and cupping them before rolling them around in her palms. She felt so warm from his dick diving in and out of her mouth. She smiled and then gasped as his cock expanded and deposited a thick load down her throat. She pulled away gasping and shaking her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't stopping and she got a solid shot right into her face. She frowned and was about to complain when her entire body tensed up and she fell back onto the cold platform and began to wiggle in desire.

She had no idea what was happening! She felt possessed! As if his jizz was turning her into more of a horny slut then whatever it was that her husband had doused her with!

She gasped and moaned and rubbed her sides before looking needily up at the ghost boy.

Danny gripped her thick thighs and gazed down between them at the awaiting slit that ached for his massive monster dick. He grinned and casually flung himself into her, making sure that he hit the right hole. She gasped as inch after infuriating inch shot into her. He did not seem to stop, in fact if anything he was just getting faster. He groaned as he collapsed into her.

She clenched even tighter around him then her throat had, her pussy milked his thick slippery cock, she did not want him to go shooting out of her after all! She gasped and moaned and began to pant louder and louder. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She had no idea why she let him do it. Maybe it was because he was so cute...and reminded her of someone...or maybe it was because her husband was such an asshole...whatever the reason she was smiling widely as her face turned a bright red in embarassment.

She hadn't been fucked this hard since college!

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Maddie shouted out to the zone as she felt her orgasm rising wetly within her. She clenched around the strong hung ghost boy. He moaned as she began to spasm and shake her hips rolling and wiggling and her hair turning disheveled. Danny moaned as he felt a second orgasm rise. He grinned and slapped himself deep within her. His body moving on it's own. He didn't even think about how this was the woman who brought him into this world, he was just obssessed with seeding her!

The two moaned as they steamed in the cool air. They heard a cough and something getting written down. They turned and glared at the man writing notes with a maniacal grin. He saw them staring and Jack grinned and waved like an idiot.  
"Good job! Now just turn this way so that I can-"He was caught off guard as the ghost boy lifted up his mother and began to fly away. Maddie flipped off Jack in annoyance as the ghost flew off.

Danny had a ghost liar, made out of an old weirdos abandonded place that he had fixed up. It seemed like a good place to lie low...plus it had an extra large bed that he felt like breaking in.

* * *

 **"** Oh Ghost boy. That was incredible. Or should I call you ghost man now?" Maddie said rolling her head and covering her eyes with her flung back arm. Her pussy dripping with cum from their long intense second fuck session. Danny chuckled and settled down beside her, his rock hard monster dong still out and ready for more.

Sure he was exhausted and sure they were related but half of his DNA was that of a ghost, so they probably weren't that related which made all of this okay.  
"You can just call me Danny." He said casually rubbing her thigh and rolling a few pearls of his cum back inside of her where he wanted them to stay. After all he didn't want stains on the sheets.  
"Danny...I have a son named Danny...or had a son...until you took me here to ravish me...do you mind if I live here? That moron who tossed me here doesn't deserve me anymore." She said casually. Danny shrugged before grinning to himself, he was going to get so laid!

"Sure. Stay forever if you want."  
"good. Because I realized something when you were inside of me. I don't want to hunt ghosts. I want to have sex with them. Or with one at least." She said grinning and rolling over to wiggle the booty that he liked so much towards him. Danny grinned before sitting up and moving behind her. He spanked her ass before placing himself up.

Yeah he could get used to this. Just being nut deep inside of a super sexy young woman with

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Like I said, one shot.**


End file.
